


Can You Keep A Secret?

by dymphnasprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymphnasprose/pseuds/dymphnasprose
Summary: “Oh come on, Kiyoko,” your saccharine laugh taunts Tanaka as you kiss the pout on your lovers lips, “it’s not like anyone would believe him anyway.”
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my drabble posted for Kinktober 2020. Kink: Threesome (f/f/m). Cross-posted from my tumblr @dymphnasprose

Writhing bodies and a certain heady smell surrounds him, taking him captive. A tangle of legs, hips, breasts. He watches lips meet skin and one moan swallow the other. A siren’s song in the form of two bodies inviting a third with a wicked proposition. He can join, but he has to keep it a secret.

“Oh _come on_ , Kiyoko,” your saccharine laugh taunts Tanaka as you kiss the pout on your lovers lips, “it’s not like anyone would _believe_ him anyway.”

He presses one knee into the bed cautiously. If he moves too quickly, this fever dream will disappear in a cloud of smoke. Where you and Kiyoko wear nothing but one another, Tanka still has a pair of joggers and a tank top on. The dynamic has his cock aching in his boxers, watching his two best friends completely naked and bent over each other. Your voyeur palms himself at the show you’re giving him. _Just for him._

Kiyoko meets his eyes as your lips trail down the curve of her breast, her hands reach out to tangle into your hair. Tanaka’s _positive_ that all of the blood in his body has rushed south at the sight of sweet kisses charting each scar on Kiyoko’s legs. It’s slow, methodical. There’s no rush here, there never is with you and her. Ever since the first brush of naked skin, you tear eachother apart whenever the chance arises. She whimpers at your attention, nerves like live wires with both your tongue and Tanaka’s eyes on her. She’s never been one to like attention, but this night is intoxicating. There’s no room to be shy anymore.

He crawls over slowly to join the pile of limbs, which welcomes him warmly. You move to position Ryūnosuke between the two of you, a warm embrace that makes his teeth chatter. Your bare chest is pressed against his back, fingertips mapping out the muscles in his arms lightly. Kiyoko is under him now, propped up on her elbows. She waits with bated breath, the man who’s pined desperately for years is now inches away from every fantasy he’s ever had.

“You want to make us feel good, right Ryu?” She whispers into the air between them. _God, he’s never wanted anything more._


End file.
